Felix Kray
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Felix Kray is a Half-Blood wizard of German descent. He is the son of Zäzilie Thorning-Schmidt and Willem Kray. Life Before Hogwarts Felix was an accident, his mother Zäzilie did not know she was pregnant nor did she want to be. His father Willem suspected it, although he was not exactly trained in female anatomy, all he knew is Zäzilie was changing. Little did either of them know the cause. Willem and Zäzilie were ill prepared for their child, Felix was a complicated one at that. He was "sick" a lot, he often got hurt without any explanation, and strange things seemed to happen only around him. As he grew older his oddness became more noticeable, in particular when he was frightened or agitated objects would move, or do things they were not typically supposed to do. Sometimes, and rather infrequently they would change shape for a few brief moments before assuming their normal form. Zäzilie and Willem were terrified both for, and of Felix. As the people in Nueces County started to talk about Felix, more important about his family Willem and Zäzilie quickly had him enrolled in boarding schools, Military school and soon after a Reform School. He was removed from each one, although the reason he left the latter was to attend Hogwarts. Zäzilie, Willem and Felix were visited by a special messenger who patiently discussed Felix' magical capabilities, and the various possibilities for his potential future in the wizarding world. Felix was enthused his parents were not. They knew their son was "not normal", they were not expecting him to be ... wizard weird. Felix was fostered by a wizarding couple in the UK, Penelope and Stanley Cunningham, while he attended Hogwarts, he was free to visit his mother and father during holidays, and the summer. Hogwarts School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Aggressive - Petulant, Malicious, Vigilant, Romantic Felix is capable of being a knight in shining armour, or an angry, rabid, hungry beast. It is almost like this kid has two sides to him. He has the worst imaginable definition of a "bad temper", but he also has a soft side that most people would never see, or even believe that he has. He is a romantic, he has wild dog/feral animal kind of heart. He has been hurt by his closest loved one before. Yet still he loves as hard as he fights, and he can be violent. It stems from a well of rage he is able to tap into at the worst of times. Sometimes he needs help venting before he explodes. Appearance Max Records Patrick Fugit Felix has muddy brown hair like his father, it falls messily wherever it may. His eyes are a light brown sort of green color, and annoyingly almond shaped. He has pale skin, and his face is lightly splattered with freckles. He has thin lips, and a tiny little button nose. He thinks his ears are too big, and he always has a longer than necessary hairstyle to keep them covered. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Male